Living A Lie
by nayla1988
Summary: Taylor's life is a mess, but one night stand changes her world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Don't Own HSM**

Taylor knew he wasn't single the moment she met him, but she didn't care. She was determined to get him in bed no matter the circumstances. She just wanted to be careless for one night and forget everything that was going wrong in her life. She wanted to not think for awhile.

He knew he was going to get lucky the moment she sat next to him at the bar. They didn't say much, but her body language gave her intentions away. Names weren't important tonight. It had been awhile since he had sex and he wasn't going to waist this opportunity. He knew she didn't care he was married. He hadn't bothered taking off his wedding ring.

Taylor was ready. She got up from the bar and began walking towards the door. She could feel him behind her. She walked outside and he grabbed her hand. She followed him to his hotel room that was only a block away, neither speaking a word.

They finally had arrived to their destination. They both hesitated before he unzipped her dress, revealing nothing underneath. His breath caught in his throat. Taylor blushed, but this is what she wanted and needed. His hands gently rubbed her breast as Taylor gasped. She was ready to explode. She needed to feel him inside her. She stepped closer to him and undid his belt and unzipped his pants. She hastily pulled down his jeans and boxers revealing his manhood. Without speaking he grabbed a condom and put it on as well and discarding the rest of his clothes. This was the last chance for them to come to their senses, but neither did. He pulled Taylor to bed with him. He slowly entered her and they both gasped not expecting the sensation they were feeling. He took it slow and steady until Taylor couldn't take anymore. She flipped him over and began to ride him fast and hard. All that was heard was heavy breathing and moaning. Taylor was almost there and she could tell he was almost there as well. One more thrust and they came together. Taylor got up from the bed and put back on her dress and shoes. Taylor walked to the door and without looking back she left him in the room.

Once outside Taylor got a taxi and went back to her apartment. She unlocked her door and went into her empty place. She went to bathroom and took off her clothes and took a shower. Taylor began to cry. Her life was a mess and she didn't know want to do about it. Tomorrow she would have to face reality.

He watched her leave and didn't say a word. His cell rang and it was his wife, he didn't bother to answer. His marriage was a lie and his wife was a good liar. He got up, went into the bathroom and took a shower. He had just had the best sexual experience of his life. He felt more connected to this woman than his wife and he didn't even know her name, but tomorrow he would go back to his normal life living a lie.

**Should I continue, and should the guy be Chad or Troy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Don't Own HSM**

He walked through the door of his mansion. This place felt foreign to him. Everything in this place reminded him of the infidelity his wife was guilty of. He could hear her coming towards the door and it took everything in his power not to run out the door, but he had to stay for the sake of his child or the child he believed was his. He didn't want his mind to go there, so he plastered on his million dollar smile and welcomed his cheating wife into his arms.

* * *

Taylor hated everything about her life. She hated her place, her job, but most importantly she hated her man. She hated the fact that he destroyed her heart. She knew he cheated and he knew she knew, but she couldn't leave him. He could destroy her whole world if she left. She came from a prominent family that was built on lies and if they came out she would have nothing. Taylor heard the key in the door and waited for him to come in and not say a word to her. She knew she would beat him home. She knew he was with her, and he wouldn't even hide it.

* * *

He used to love her. He figured a part of him always will. He watched her put her shopping bags down and go to the kitchen. He followed her. He just stared at her. How could this woman be a stranger to him? How could she cut him to his soul and take all of him.

"Baby what's wrong. You haven't said anything since I came home. Are you mad at me?" He looked at her and lied.

"No Gabby, nothing's wrong."

* * *

Taylor stared at him. He was getting ready to take a shower to clean off her smell.

"Don't act like you don't know I was with her." Taylor didn't say a word and he went in the bathroom. Taylor sat on their bed and waited for him to finish his shower. When he finally emerged from the bathroom he walked over to Taylor.

"Tay I love you. You know that baby, but she is important to me. You know you can't leave me. You need me." She knew he was right.

"I just want to know one thing. What is her name?" He looked at Taylor.

"Her name is Gabby." She already knew that and she also knew who she was married too. She had slept with him last night.

* * *

He hugged his wife to reassure her that nothing was wrong and told her what she wanted to hear.

"I love you Gabby."

"I love you too Troy." That was a lie and Troy knew and felt that.

* * *

He looked at her and waited for Taylor to say something. She said the one thing he didn't expect.

"Thank you Chad. I appreciate you telling me that." Taylor got up and walked out the door.

**Hope you like it. Not sure if I want it to be a Traylor or a Chaylor, but I hope you like the way the story is going. Let me know, love the comments. Some were confused about who was speaking so I hope this helps and I appreciate the suggestions let me know if this helps and if it doesn't let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor had figured that she would be happy after cheating on Chad and having him no nothing about it. Taylor was actually pretty miserable at this point and couldn't understand why. That was a lie; she knew why she was upset. She loved Chad so much that hurting him hurt her. She was in deep. She had been with Chad since she was a teenager, and since she was born, she was groomed to be his wife. Chad had been her first everything. The problem was that Chad use to love her as much, but now he just didn't care that he was careless with her heart, and this Gabriella bitch wasn't helping the situation. Where the hell did she come from? Well Taylor wasn't going to just sit around and let this whore still her man. No she was going to make Chad love her again. She didn't care what it took.

Troy looked at his wife and tried to figure out when it all went wrong. When did he miss all the warning signs? One day he was the happiest man on earth and the next his world was crashing down. Troy couldn't understand what happened. He loved Gabby so much that it killed him inside that he allowed himself to sleep with another woman. He couldn't get her off his mind. As much as he loved Gabby he had never felt so connected to a woman sexually and physical as he did with the woman from the club.

"Taylor we need to get ready for the fundraiser. I need to make a good impression on the attendees." Chad was running for office. Her father had been grooming Chad to take his place as long as she could remember. Chad was destined for greatness and there was no way that she was going to let Gabriella get in the way of being his wife.

"Troy hurry up. I can't be late. I am his campaign manager. I need to be right by his side." Gabby was going to a fundraiser to help her client meet people that could help him get elected. Troy didn't want to go but he would do anything for Gabby and his guilt was killing him.

Taylor hated political functions. She hated plastering on a fake smile and standing next to Chad like a trophy girlfriend. She didn't feel much like a trophy. She felt like crap. She wanted to leave but knew she would have to stick it out. Plus she wanted to meet his new campaign manager. She was suppose to be the best.

"Taylor I see her. Let's go." Chad grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd.

"I see him Troy. " Gabby pulled Troy along. He saw another couple coming towards him and he swore his eyes were playing tricks on him. It can't be her.

Taylor saw the other couple coming towards them and her stomach dropped. It was Troy.

"Hey Chad. I would like you to meet my husband Troy Bolton." Chad and Troy shook hands.

" Gabriella this is my fiancé Taylor McKessie. Senator Charles McKessie's daughter." Taylor couldn't believe that this was Gabriella. She was beautiful and she was Chad's campaign manager. She thought she was going to throw up.

"Well I need to steal Chad away so he can mingle properly. Troy do you mind keeping Ms. McKessie company." Gabby and Chad were already leaving. After they had disappeared Troy and Taylor didn't know what to do.

" Taylor McKessie. I thought I would never know your name or see you again. Who knew that our spouses would be working together." Troy looked at Taylor and could tell that she wasn't happy to see him.

"This is not good at all Troy. This is the worst scenario possible. I never pictured this would happen." Taylor was pissed.

"Why is this a problem? No one knows what happened but us. I won't tell and I can tell you don't want anyone to know either. So what is the issue?" Troy figured maybe that she felt something between them as well and he wanted to know.

"They are the issue." Troy turned towards the direction Taylor was looking and saw his wife and Chad talking to someone. He understood quickly what Taylor was talking about. His wife and her fiancé were too familiar with each other. There body language gave it all away.

"They're sleeping together aren't they?" Troy looked at Taylor. She just nodded her head.

"You knew this before you met me didn't you. You used me to get back at him." Troy was surprisingly calm. He didn't want to cause a scene. Taylor just nodded her head.

"I'm leaving and when my wife gets back tell her whatever you want. I don't care. Troy left Taylor standing alone. Taylor was walked over to Chad and Gabby.

"Baby I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go home." Chad knew she was lying, but didn't care.

"Taylor where's Troy?" Gabby said staring at Taylor.

"He had to go. He got a phone call and said it was business." Gabby knew she was lying. Taylor said her goodbyes and walked out the building.

"What took you so long?" Taylor jumped at hearing Troy's voice.

"What the hell. I thought you left." Taylor was so nervous around Troy.

"Come with me I need to be with you again." Troy looked Taylor straight in the eyes. Taylor couldn't resist his blue eyes and took Troy's hand. They got into his car and drove to the nearest motel. They both new that sleeping together again was not a good idea because they both knew that there was more to them than justsex and neither was ready for that road, but they couldn't stop.


End file.
